The invention relates to a hinge including a hinge boss which may be set in a door and including a hinge arm which may be secured to a piece of furniture and which is connected to the hinge boss by at least one hinge pin. The hinge arm is mounted on the furniture frame by a base plate, and the base plate is fixed on the furniture frame by at least one fixing screw or dowel.
In modern furniture construction, so-called door frames are in increasingly widespread use, such frames being the stable part which bears the hinges for the door, and the actual side walls of the item of furniture are made of weaker material. This gives the advantage that either the total costs of the item of furniture can be reduced, since the side walls may be extremely thin, or materials of higher quality which are consequently more attractive in appearance can be selected for the side walls, without the furniture being more expensive than conventionally manufactured furniture.
Such a hinge, in which the base plate embraces a frame of an item of furniture in a U-shaped manner, is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,796. U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,706 discloses a frame hinge including a base plate that embraces the frame in the form of a U, and has a fixed member at one side and a resilient tongue at the other side. The hinge arm is held on the base plate by means of holding flanges.
The object of the invention is to improve the hold of a hinge arm of a hinge on the base plate so that heavy doors can be mounted using the improved hinge.
The object of the invention is achieved by providing the base plate with at least one bridge. The hinge arm has a first end hinged to the hinge boss by a hinge pin and has a second end inserted between the bridge and a web of the base plate so that the bridge straddles the hinge arm.
In an embodiment of the invention, in order to prevent the hinge arm from slipping off the base plate, a catch is provided which prevents unintentional removal of the hinge arm from the base plate.
According to a further embodiment of the invention, a good hold of the hinge on the frame of the piece of furniture is achieved by the fact that the base plate has a fixing web which rests laterally against the frame and which has a hole, preferably an elongated hole, through which a fixing screw projects. In addition, the base plate has a bearing web which rests against the front of the frame and bears the hinge arm.